Delivery devices using replaceable containers have found widespread use, especially in the medical field for delivering a substance contained in a cartridge such as, for example, insulin or growth hormones. A replaceable container or cartridge can be inserted into a reusable pump for a controlled delivery of the substance contained within the container or cartridge. The reusable pump is often designed to be compatible with one or more existing and/or standardized cartridges, thereby increasing the application range of the infusion device. Since a variety of different cartridges can be inserted, and since it is also possible for the same cartridge type to contain different substances or substances having various different concentrations, a high degree of automation and control is desirable in order to avoid mistakes not only in the dispensing steps themselves but also in the steps of preparing and correctly setting a dose.